Equipment within a telecommunications infrastructure may be maintained in variety of equipment housings. Both indoor and outdoor equipment enclosures are designed to protect equipment from environmental influences (e.g., heat, cold, water, dust). Traditionally, equipment housings designed to protect equipment from the elementals have constricted access to the interior, such as via doors or panels on a single side of a cabinet. In this manner, the areas where the elements may penetrate the cabinet are kept to a minimum and therefore protection of the equipment inside (e.g., sealing the cabinet) may be simpler. However, a side effect of minimizing access is that mounting and maintaining equipment within the cabinet becomes more complicated. Often, new and different arrangements of telecommunications equipment are required for a variety of reasons such as to handle increased demands for service, due to technology changes, to accommodate new or different equipment and so forth. Also, access to equipment may be required for maintenance or repairs. However, it may be difficult to update, maintain, or repair equipment mounted within a traditional cabinets using traditional techniques to provide protection from the elements. For instance, a technician may need to remove the equipment or disassemble the cabinet to provide the necessary access. Accordingly, accessing equipment in traditional cabinets may be difficult, time consuming and costly.